Ribbon, Letter and Last Goodbye
by iggy.chan007
Summary: Po 4 miesiącach, Francis przychodzi by odwiedzić męża. Przyniósł kwiaty i list miłosny... Nie mniej jednak nic nie jest tak jak powinno być... Najgorsze streszczenie jakie może być xP F.A.C.E./FrUK, AusHun i Feliciano jako ich syn " Ostrzeżenia: niektórzy mogą uznać niektóre zdania za wulgarne lub sugestywne, śmierć


'ello, tu Iggy-chan \^w^/

Więc jak widzicie zaczynam swoją "przygodę" z FanFiction!

Jest to mój pierwszy one-shot o Hetalii - Dokładnie o F.A.C.E. family albo C.A.F.E. family jak kto to woli^^

Oprócz FF moje opowiadania będę zamieszczać też na moim DA oraz Blogu do których linki macie na moim profilu.

Ostrzeżenia: niektórzy mogą uznać niektóre zdania za wulgarne lub sugestywne, śmierć

(Tłumaczenie francuskiego i angielskiego na samym dole. Bardzo przepraszam jeżeli znajdziecie błędy zarówno polskie czy francuskie)

Hetalia należy oczywiście do tego pana - Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

**"Ribbon, Letter and Last Goodbye"**

Deszcz. Od tamtego czasu pogoda w ogóle się nie zmieniała. Chmury chowały za sobą każdy, nawet najmniejszy promyk słońca, który chciał rozjaśnić to pełne żalu i złych wspomnień.. Słyszałem jak ciężkie krople uderzały w moją czarną parasolkę. Popatrzyłem w twoją stronę i nagle wszystko ucichło. Nie słyszałem już nic oprócz bicia własnego serca. Zupełnie jakbym oderwał się od świata realnego. Podszedłem bliżej i poczułem jak na twarz wkradł mi się rumieniec. Uśmiechnąłem się.

_I pomyśleć, że to ty zwykle rumieniłeś się na mój widok..._

Usiadłem na ławce naprzeciwko ciebie, nurkując w tych zielonych oczach. Zawsze kojarzyły mi się z wiosną, nie ważne jak bardzo starałeś się to ukryć za maską nieemocjonalnego dżentelmena, zawsze widziałem w nich tryskającą energię i gotowości do działania. Tak, te oczy działały na mnie jak hipnoza. Próbowałem zebrać myśli, by ułożyć jakieś sensowne zdanie.. Wszystko na nic.

_I pomyśleć że to ty zwykle zapominałeś języka w gębie na mój widok..._

Poskładałem parasol ignorując krople deszczu spadające na moją głowę. Sam nie wiem jak długo siedzieliśmy tam w milczeniu, po raz pierwszy nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, ale dla mnie liczyło się to że byliśmy tam sami, kompletnie odcięci od świata. Tylko ty i ja..  
-Bonjour, mon cher... - Zacząłem niepewnie.

_I pomyśleć, że jeszcze kilka lat temu usłyszałbym coś w stylu: „A to ty, żabo" lub „Czego chcesz? Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty?"_

Ale nie tym razem. Milczałeś, choć właśnie teraz tak rozpaczliwie chciałem usłyszeć twój głos.- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy... Tęskniłem i... -Nie było czego ukrywać.- Nadal tęsknie... -Poprawiłem szybko. Ten delikatny uśmiech, który nie znikał z twoich ust... Pomimo tego, że na twarzach wszystkich twoich bliskich widniał smutek, żal i cierpienie, ty nadal się uśmiechałeś. Zwykle jadowite zielone oczy wyłaniające się z pod blond grzywki jak bliźniacze węże gotowe do ataku, teraz były spokojne i opanowane.  
- Pewnie się wkurzysz i znowu zaczniesz mi wypominać, że przecież nie jesteś jakąś tkliwą dziewczyną, ale... -Zachichotałem cicho do siebie.- ...Kupiłem ci kwiaty... -Mówiąc to wskazałem na bukiet kremowych lilii kontrastujących z przeważającą ilością rubinowo-czerwonych róż. Kolejny raz moje smutne szafirowe oczy popatrzyły w twoją stronę.

_I pomyśleć, że jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu twoja twarz przybrałaby odcień głębokiej czerwieni i zacząłbyś przeklinać..._

Ale nie tym razem. Nie zauważyłem nawet cienia rumieńca na twojej porcelanowo-białej skórze. Podniosłem kwiaty i wsadziłem je do wazonu.- ...Och... - Poczułem jak nagły, mocniejszy powiew wiatru zerwał wstążkę, którą związane były w luźny kucyk moje włosy. Moje oczy otworzyły się szeroko, obserwując jak czarny materiał dopadł bezszelestnie na ziemię. Nie schyliłem się by ją podnieść, zamiast tego popatrzyłem w twoją stronę w lekkim oszołomieniu, ale po chwili uśmiechnąłem się porozumiewawczo. - No tak, zawsze wolałeś jak miałem rozpuszczone włosy -Mruknąłem ze sztucznym rozbawieniem. Spuściłem głowę, pozwalając by kilka kosmyków opadło na moją twarz.- Nie wyobrażasz sobie jak strasznie nudno jest tu bez ciebie -Jedyne chyba co mi zostało to udawać idiotę, byleby tylko nie dać się ponieść emocjom.- Brakuje mi twoich irytujących, egoistycznych tekstów, tej czerwonej twarzy, gdy się na mnie złościłeś... Mon Dieu, zaczyna mi już nawet brakować tych twoich spalonych pseudo-bułeczek... -Zaśmiałem się cicho próbując zamaskować ciepłe łzy, które piekły mnie niemiłosiernie w oczy. Odetchnąłem głęboko, ale wiedziałem, że długo tak nie wytrzymam.

_O nie! Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji! Nie wygra, nie tym razem, przeklęty Angol!_

- Wiesz co? Zawsze narzekałeś na swoich braci, ale po tym wszystkim bardzo mi pomogli, no a chłopcy bardzo ich lubią... -Odparłem zadowolony z siebie, mogłem sobie doskonale poradzić i bez niego... Prawda?- Pozbierałem się, więc wszystko jest już w porządku -Skłamałem, choć czułem, że nawet idiota wychwyciłby fałsz w ostatnim zdaniu. W porządku? Nic do cholery nie było w porządku!- Spojrzałem w niebo. Deszcz przestał padać, ale chmury nadal zasłaniały wiosenne słońce. Schowałem ręce do kieszeni, czując gęsią skórkę. Westchnąłem.- Kogo ja próbuje oszukać... -Mruknąłem, nie pewien czy chciałem, żeby to usłyszał, ale nie mogłem już tak dłużej, po prostu nie potrafiłem.- Jest ciężko... -Obraz przed moimi oczami począł się rozmywać- Chłopcy mają koszmary, bardzo im ciebie brakuje... Mi też... -Opadłem bezwładnie na ławkę, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach- No tak, przegrałem. Jak zwykle. -Wyszeptałem gdy słona łza spłynęła mi po policzku.

_Zrobił to specjalnie! Wiem, że to jego sprawka. Przestało padać, bo chciał zobaczyć jak płaczę, wredny egoista!_

Otarłem oczy i uśmiechnąłem się gorzko, potrząsając lekko głową.- Założę się, że teraz się ze mnie śmiejesz, co? -Podniosłem wzrok, który po raz kolejny spoczął na twoim zdjęciu. Niemal mogłem teraz usłyszeć twój uroczy śmiech. Kolejna łza spłynęła po moim policzku. Czułem się okropnie, gdybym tylko mógł coś zrobić...Mogłem coś zrobić... Wiem, że na pewno dało się coś zrobić! Po mimo tego, że minęły już 4 miesiące, czułem jakby to było wczoraj...

* * *  
** 4 miesiące wcześniej  
Październik**

- Ugrh... Musimy się pospieszyć, chmurzy się, za chwilę chyba będzie padać -Artur westchnął, patrząc na wiecznie ponure, londyńskie niebo.  
- Jesteś pewien? Jak dla mnie niebo wygląda tak samo jak zwykle -Zachichotał Francis, ale Brytyjczyk zignorował komentarz. _*Nikt mu nie kazał przeprowadzać się do Londynu... No dobra, ja mu kazałem, ale tylko dlatego, że nie miałem zamiaru mieszkać w tym 'Mieście Żab'. Wystarczy, że jedna z nich idzie teraz obok mnie.*_Mruknął w myślach.

- Dalej nie rozumiem dlaczego nie mogliśmy przyjechać po nich samochodem -Burknął w stronę swojego męża.- Było o wiele szybciej.  
-Och, mon cher~ Już dawno nie byliśmy na zwykłym spacerze -Francuz argumentował, trzymając swojego partnera za rękę- A założę się, że chłopcy nie będą płakać, jeżeli odbierzemy ich trochę później -Zachichotał, na co Anglik tylko prychnął.

- Oni nie, ale Państwo Edelstein pewnie mają ich już dosyć. Szczególnie Alfreda -Mruknął. Znając swojego syna, pewnie znowu narozrabiał.

- Artur, nie sądzisz, że trochę jednak przesadzasz? Elizabeta to bardzo miła kobieta, kocha dzieci, a Roderich pewnie spędzi cały dzień w biurze, albo przy fortepianie. Alfred i Matthew pewnie grzecznie bawią się z Feliciano -Powiedział z entuzjazmem, próbując ignorować pesymistyczne nastawienie Artura, na co ten popatrzył na Francuza z uniesioną brwią, podważając realizm ostatniego zdania.

- W cuda wierzysz? -Zapytał ironicznie, ale po chwili dodał- Swoją drogą, dlaczego ja się nie dziwie, słysząc te twoje przesadnie napakowane optymizmem wypowiedzi... Ten optymizm cię kiedyś zabije. -Francis tylko przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się szerzej, żartobliwie trącając męża łokciem.

- Spróbowałbyś czasami myśleć pozytywnie, mon petit pessimiste~ -Brytyjczyk rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Nie jestem pesymistą tylko realistą i... -Nie zdołał dokończyć zdania, gdy został odcięty przez usta Francisa przyciśnięte do jego w delikatnym pocałunku. Zajęło mu trochę zrealizowanie co się dzieje. Odepchnął Francuza, a na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec o barwie głębokiej czerwieni.- Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym, bloody frog! -Syknął, rumieniąc się jeszcze mocniej gdy kilku przechodniów posłało im mylące spojrzenia.

- Och, nie mogę pokazać swojej miłości do męża w miejscu publicznym? -Oburzył się Francuz- Wstydzisz się naszego związku? -Rzucił oskarżycielsko.

- O-oczywiście, że nie! -zaprzeczył szybko- Przecież wiesz, że cię kocham, ale...

- Ale? -Paryżanin powtórzył wyczekująco.-

- Ale... Nie wiem jak jest to u Ciebie, we Francji, ale tutaj, w Anglii, ludzie odbierają to trochę inaczej...

- No tak, wy, Brytyjczycy i te wasze płytkie pojmowanie miłości -Westchnął, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu, gdy zobaczył naburmuszoną minę męża.- Oh, oui, oui... Nie musisz brać wszystkiego na poważnie, mon amour~ -Dał mu małego całusa w policzek, ale zanim Artur zdążył coś powiedzieć, Francis zabrał głos.

- O! Już prawie jesteśmy! -Powiedział wskazując na mały miejski domek, wciśnięty w rząd identycznych budynków, po drugiej stronie wielkiej głównej ulicy.

Roderich po licznych namowach swojej żony zgodził się na dwutygodniowe wakacje w Wielkiej Brytanii. Mieszkanie może i w żadnym stopniu nie przypominało gigantycznej rezydencji, którą postawił w Austrii, ale dla jego żony, nie liczyło się nic więcej niż wspólne wakacje z całą rodziną, a to, że Gilbert wraz z swoim młodszym bratem gdzieś wyjechali i Feliciano nie miał się z kim bawić, przesądziło sprawę. Arturowi i Francisowi było to nawet na rękę, bo ostatnio obaj mieli dużo pracy, a nie mieli z kim zostawić swoich 6-letnich bliźniaków.

- No i pięknie -Warknął z poirytowaniem Artur, czując już pierwsze krople deszczu spadające mu na głowę- A nie-...

- Tylko nie mów "A nie mówiłem" -Wtrącił się mu w pół zdania Francis- Nie marudź, odkąd się tu przeprowadziłem nie wyciągam go z kieszeni- Mruknął, wyciągając z kieszeni swojego płaszcza podręczny, składany parasol i rozłożył go. Korzystając z okazji Francuz dyskretnie wsunął rękę pod jego rozpięty płaszcz i owinął ramię wokół talii swojego męża, na co rumieniec na twarzy anglika przeszedł przez wszystkie odcienie czerwieni.

- C-co ty... -Próbował odepchnąć rękę Francisa. Bezskutecznie.

- Parasol nie jest taki duży, musisz trzymać się bliżej -Wymruczał mu do ucha.

- Pff... Bloody git -Prychnął Artur odwracając wzrok od roześmianych, niebieskich jak ocean, oczu Paryżanina.- W gruncie rzeczy, to lubię deszcz, więc... -Chciał zrobić krok, by dostać się poza zasięg parasola, ale Francis zacisnął dłoń mocniej na talii Brytyjczyka i pociągnął go do siebie.

- O non! Nie zamierzam siedzieć przy łóżku i cię karmić, jeżeli zachorujesz... -Powiedział tak poważnie jak tylko umiał, ale po chwili uśmiech znów pojawił się mu na twarzy- ... Mam lepsze plany co do twojego pobytu w łóżku... i wolałbym żebyś był zdrowy. -Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabić, Francis byłby już martwy.

- Zboczona żaba...

- Onhonhon~

Ich przekomarzanki mogłyby by trwać wieczność, ale nagle zostały przerwane przez dwa dziecięce głosy, jeden z nich był wystarczająco głośny by wszyscy w okolicy mogli go usłyszeć. Wszyscy, rodzina, znajomi, sąsiedzi doskonale wiedzieli do kogo ten głos należał. Blondyni odwrócili się by znaleźć źródło głośnego jak na dziecięcy, śmiechu. Naraz, po drugiej stronie ulicy z zazwyczaj spokojnego mieszkania Rodericha i Elizabety wyleciał jeden mały blond chłopczyk, a za nim spokojniej drugi, trzymający białego misia, który wielkością prawie dorównywał chłopczykowi. Pomimo tego, że byli bliźniakami i może na pierwszy rzut oka trudno ich było rozróżnić, ale tak na prawdę to chłopcy byli jak dwa różne charaktery ukryte pod podobną powłoką.

**1 minuta**

Obydwaj mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się na widok swoich synów.

**50 sekund**

Dwaj chłopcy odwrócili się w ich kierunku z wielkimi uśmiechami na twarzy.

**40 sekund**

- TATA! PAPA! -Po ulicy rozeszło się echo bliźniaczych krzyków.

**35 sekund**

- TATO! Nie uwierzysz co znalazłem! -Krótkowłosy chłopak krzyknął, szukając przejścia dla pieszych i ruszył w stronę ojców.

**30 sekund**

Z twarzy obu rodziców zniknął uśmiech.

**25 sekund**

ALFERD! NIE! -Anglik zerwał się z pod parasola

**20 sekund**

CO MÓWISZ! -Chłopczyk krzyknął, ale głos aut zagłuszył krzyki.- JUŻ DO CIEBIE IDĘ! -Alfred krzyknął i przyspieszył kroku.

**15 sekund**

Francuz również zerwał się do biegu. Parasolka uderzyła o krawężnik. -ARTUR!  
- ALFRED! NIE WYCHODŹ NA ULICĘ!

**10**

Dwa pojedyncze strumienie światła zbliżyły się do niego. Chłopiec stanął w miejscu, odwracając wzrok w kierunku ich źródła.

**5**

ALFRED! -Ostatni krzyk, ostatni błysk światła.  
ARTUR! -Pisk opon i dźwięk klaksonu.

**0 . . .**

Chłopiec otworzył oczy, gdy kilka kropel deszczu spadło mu na twarz.

_"Co się stało?"_

Próbował przekręcić głowę. Ból.  
- Ouch...

_"Ciężarówka... To ta sama... Tato? Papo...? Matthew...?_

_Co się dzieje...? Gdzie są wszyscy...? Kto to...? Matt? To ty?"_

- Matt...? Czemu płaczesz...?- Wymamrotał słabo, ale bliźniak nie odpowiadał

_"Wszystko mnie boli. Moje plecy..."_

Jego niebieskie oczy otworzyły się szerzej gdy usłyszał znajome krzyki stłumione przez głośny płacz Matta, który klęczał nad nim.

_"To... To Papa...? Tak to on!"_

Alfred popatrzył na swojego bliźniaka- Matt? C-co...co się s-stało?  
- T-tato... -Mateusz wydusił z siebie zanim znowu zaczął przeraźliwie płakać.

_"Tato...? C-co... co się stało?"_

T-tato...? -Niczego nie świadomy chłopiec powtórzył- C-co z tatą...? -Jego powieki stawały się cięższe z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem.  
- A-Al...? -Bliźniak odezwał się zapłakanym głosem- N-nie zasypiaj... P-Papa mówił, ż-że ci nie w-wolno... -Wyjąkał, potrząsając brata delikatnie za ramię.  
- Ale jestem strasznie zmęczony...  
- P-papa p-powiedział, że n-nie możesz... Al... Proszę, nie zasypiaj! -Matthew ledwo mówił, próbując powstrzymać płacz. Jednak bez względu jak bardzo rozpaczliwe były prośby jego brata, oczy Alfreda poczęły się zamykać, aż w końcu stracił przytomność. Ostatnie co słyszał to płacz Matthewa, syreny policyjne, straży pożarnej, pogotowia i krzyk Francuza.

- ARTUR! Błagam nie zamykaj oczu! Cher, słyszysz mnie! -Francis łkał rozpaczliwie, trzymając nieprzytomnego męża w ramionach- Artur, mon amour, ne fermez pas vos yeux! Je vous en prie, mon ange... -Przestał już myśleć, przestał widzieć i słyszeć. Nie kontrolował siebie. Nie potrafił. Łzy spadały jedna za drugą. Trzymał Artura mocno w ramionach, krzycząc desperacko.- S'il vous plaît! Artur... J'ai besoin de toi tellement! Je ne vais pas vous laisser aller! Pouvez-vous m'entendre? Je ne le permettrai pas...! -Płakał gorzko. Miliony pytań. Pytań, na które chyba nikt nie zna odpowiedzi oprócz samego Boga.

**Co teraz będzie...?**

Jak ma to powiedzieć dzieciom? Jak ma teraz bez niego żyć?

**Za co...?**

Czym jego Artur zawinił? Co takiego zrobił?

**Dlaczego teraz...?**

Dlaczego na oczach dzieci?

**Dlaczego on...?**

Najlepszy przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, jego miłość, mąż, ojciec ich dzieci...

*** * *  
Teraźniejszość  
Luty  
* * ***

_„Bóg, który zesłał mi Artura Kirklanda...  
Człowieka, który był moim Aniołem Stróżem...  
Teraz nagle chciał mi go odebrać...?"_

Choć łzy ani na chwilę nie przestawały spływać mi po policzkach. Choć żal wypełniał mi serce i duszę... Uśmiechnąłem się gorzko. W takich chwilach wspomnienia zapełniały mi głowę. Te dobre... Te złe... Spędzone z rodziną i samotnie. Wszystkie wyrażały tę samą tęsknotę i miłość... Choć, żadne z nich nie potrafiło opisać tych uczuć...- Pamiętasz nasz ślub...? -Powiedziałem cicho, podnosząc głowę i zamykając oczy, by chociaż na chwilę powstrzymać łzy.- ...i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz że Cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci... -Wyrecytował.- Trochę inaczej to sobie wyobrażałem, wiesz? -Powiedziałem, zakładając kilka mokrych kosmyków za ucho.

Wstałem z ławki, podszedłem bliżej i przykucnąłem.- Pamiętam ile razy obiecywałeś Alfredowi i Mattowi, że pewnego lata wyjedziemy na wspaniałe wakacje za granicę... Tylko we czwórkę... Złościli się, gdy co roku miałeś za dużo pracy i krzyczeli, że prędzej obaj się zestarzejemy... Niż opuścimy Londyn... Powiedziałeś mi w tajemnicy, że w tym roku zrobimy im niespodziankę... Mieliśmy jechać na cały miesiąc na Seszele... -Rzekłem dalej uparcie trzymając na ustach ten gorzki uśmiech.

Ah, tak... -Nagle przypomniałem coś sobie i zacząłem- penetrować wszystkie kieszenie w poszukiwaniu ostatniej rzeczy którą chciałem mu ofiarować- Wiesz , tak na prawdę to miałem ci to dać w dniu kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że cię kocham, ale...Eh, sam nie wiem... Chyba zabrakło mi wtedy odwagi... -Potarłem kark, uśmiechając się nerwowo- Tak, możesz się śmiać! Romantyk boi się wyznać miłość! Ale pirat nie umiejący pływać? To dopiero paradoks! -Zachichotałem, niemal wyobrażając sobie teraz jego reakcję.

- Pewnie uznasz to za kolejny idiotyzm z mojej strony, ale... -Wyciągnąłem i wsadziłem białą kopertę głęboko w sam środek bukietu.  
- ...Napisałem ci list... -Powiedziałem nieśmiało. Nie wiem co się wtedy ze mną stało. Zachowywałem się jak nastolatka, zostawiająca dyskretnie miłosną notkę w szafce swojego wybranka. Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie to właśnie przy nim czułem się inaczej?  
- Zostawiłeś mnie... Nas... Tak nagle i... -Spuściłem głowę.- Czuje, że nigdy nie potrafiłem powiedzieć ci jak bardzo cię kocham... J-jak bardzo C-Cię p-potrzebuję i j-ja... -Mój głos w końcu się załamał- Merde...-Wymruczałem pod nosem przekleństwo- Dlaczego nagle teraz wszystko jest takie trudne...? -Dobrze znałem odpowiedź, ale bałem się jej jak ognia.

_„Drogi Arturze_

_Ludzie mówią, że słowa są po to by mówić, pisać, dzielić się nimi..._  
_Ale zastanawiam się czy wszystko potrafimy odpowiednio opisać..._

Wstałem i chwyciłem parasolkę, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie w twoim kierunku.

_...Od kiedy Cię spotkałem...  
Od razu wiedziałem że jesteś dla mnie kimś szczególnym...  
Moja Matka zwykła mawiać, że pewnego dnia, znajdę swój skarb.  
Będę wtedy miał nadrzędny obowiązek go chronić..._

Piękne, szmaragdowe oczy patrzyły się na mnie. Wydawało się, że stałem tam parę godzin.

_...Znamy się od dzieciństwa,  
więc chyba nie ma takiej osoby na świecie,  
która zna cię lepie niż ja  
i vice versa..._

Gdyby lodowaty podmuch wiatru, który uderzył mnie w twarz, stałbym tam jak słup soli przez kolejne parę minut.

_...Po jakimś czasie zdałem sobie sprawę, że znalazłem mój skarb...  
...I jesteś nim ty, mon cher Artur_

Zakaszlałem. No tak, jeszcze brakuje żebym zachorował, ale co poradzić gdy tak ciężko było mi odejść...

_Tak, wiem, pewnie sądzisz, że znowu bawię się Tobą...  
Ale tym razem się mylisz..._

Tak, mogłem wrócić tu jutro. Tak, miałem w domu setki zdjęć Artura, ale... To miejsce sprawiało, że nie czułem tak wielkiej tęsknoty.

_Tak bardzo chciałbym móc wyjawić co do ciebie czuje Arturze...  
Ale obawiam się, że słowa tego nie opiszą..._

Westchnąłem ciężko, ale mimowolnie odwróciłem się w stronę głównej bramy cmentarza.

_Mógłbym wykrzyczeć całemu światu:  
Kocham Cię ponad życie...  
Codziennie myślę o Tobie i czekam by Cię ujrzeć  
By ujrzeć choć jeden twój uśmiech,  
choć jedną Twą łzę szczęścia  
Mógłbym, to prawda...  
Ale jedyne co teraz mogę ci powiedzieć to..._

- Goodbye, mon amour~ -Wyszeptałem cicho, ale byłem pewny, że to usłyszał. Wyszedłem z cmentarza.

_..."Ten mało kocha,  
kto jeszcze słowami potrafi wyrazić,  
jak bardzo kocha", prawda?_

Poczułem jak ostatnia łza spłynęła po moim policzku, a ciepły uśmiech ozdobił moją twarz.

_Je t'ai toujours aimée_  
_et je t'aimerai toujours_

_Twój Francis"_

**END**

* * *

**__**No i to by było na tyle ^^

Jak obiecałam zamieszczam tłumaczenie:

**Bonjour, mon cher** _(fr.)_ - Dzień dobry/Witaj, mój drogi  
**Mon Dieu** _(fr.)_ - Mój Boże  
**mon petit pessimiste** _(fr.)_ - Mój mały pesymisto  
**bloody frog** _(eng.)_ - Cholerna żabachodzi o określenie francuzów xP  
**oui** _(fr.)_ - Tak  
**mon amour** _(fr.)_ - Moje kochanie  
**Bloody git** _(eng.)_ - Cholerny kretyn/idiota  
**O non!** _(fr.)_ - O nie!

**Artur, mon amour, ne fermez pas vos yeux! Je vous en prie, mon ange...** _(fr.)_ - "Artur, kochanie, nie zamykaj oczu! Błagam cię, mój aniele/aniołku..."

**S'il vous plaît! Artur... J'ai besoin de toi tellement! Je ne vais pas vous laisser aller! Pouvez-vous m'entendre? Je ne le permettrai pas...!** _(fr.)_ - "Proszę! Artur ... Potrzebuję cię tak bardzo! I nie pozwolę ci odejść! Słyszysz mnie? Nie pozwolę na to ...!"

**Merde** _(fr.)_ - Cholera

~Iggy-chan


End file.
